


Steve's Pet: An H5-0 Drabble/Pseudo-Crossover

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes his new pet; Danny, not so much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steve's Pet: An H5-0 Drabble/Pseudo-Crossover

**Disclaimer: Again? Geez, okay then, I don't own them – is everybody happy now?**

**************

"You cannot name him Fido."

"Rex?"

"No. And Steven, do you really expect me to believe he followed you home from Isla Nublar?" 

"He did, Danny; he attacked, I punched him in the snout, he whimpered, refused to leave my side and…and I'm keeping him."

"I don't think so."

"Nobody will break into the house with him guarding it."

"We have an alarm - when you remember to use it."

"He's cute."

"Cute? You are so going to a shrink."

"Please? I'll get down on my…."

"No, and that's final! The velociraptor goes...after he eats Wo Fat."

"Yes, Danno."

**FIN**


End file.
